jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Selfish Opponents (Champion)
[Sporadic & JWTM's uplifting and inspiration song, Selfish Opponents (Champion), will be introduced very soon in a JoeySideFire video and also their first collaborated mixtape, Rise Of The Champions. This song is mostly known in the #EFTW Soundtrack. The instrumental beat: "Champion Epic Fight Beat 2012" (prod. by K.M. Beats). This song as an inspirational song in the movie (and a music video based on the movie), Excuses For Three Weeks, starring JWTM as Stephan Lockmore, who is the main character. This song is held under the record label, Eligible Class Records. Music video The music video is produced by Buggz & JoeySideFire themselves. The video starts off with Buggz doing the intro and in the background shows a digital clip from the movie, Excuses For Three Weeks, which zooms in JWTM's character/main role as Stephan Lockmore, going to school and got his lunch money robbed. More info is coming soon... Lyrics Intro Talking (Buggz) In life there's always two sides Good and Evil, Yin and Yang, Life and Death, Winners and Losers, There is also almost always one that is better than the other, love and hate for example to become a winner a champion you must choose wisely for there is no middle passage and every second counts life isn't a game there is no reset so choose wisely because there is no going back Chorus (Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian) Run away from my troubles Got a dream to fulfill, nothing but selfishness everywhere Where the men won't care I'll stand up to be a champion I pray to God that everything starts well Even when my life isn't so swell I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I am the Champion! Verse 1 (Buggz) Going in a daze realized my troubles are just a phase and in this place if you wanna come out on top then you gotta keep pushing and you cant stop keep doing what your doing get the right influence be smart and don't get caught upin stupid and finally just lose yourself in the music Chorus (Sporadic & JWTM) Run away from my troubles Got a dream to fulfill, nothing but selfishness everywhere Where the men won't care I'll stand up to be a champion I pray to God that everything starts well Even when my life isn't so swell I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I am the Champion! Verse 2 (JWTM) Fighting too hard, caught my heart on line I was made to be great, from the rock that I climbed Before I got ready, two dudes try to destroy me Try to steal me of some riches, didn’t have anything Severely torn right from my dream, backin’ up future teams Livin’ pain cause my secret life hides through shadows Hunters could be villains but I didn’t want to follow I wished that it could be tomorrow, I just couldn’t wait up And one day pain stops then find vengeance, all days are endless Chorus (Buggz & JWTM) Run away from my troubles Got a dream to fulfill, nothing but selfishness everywhere Where the men won't care I'll stand up to be a champion I pray to God that everything starts well Even when my life isn't so swell I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I am the Champion! Verse 3 (Buggz & JWTM) JWTM: The only reason why i live Is because of the kindness hidden heart But the dark spirits awoken the call Cause of the selfishness ruling it all Life's not a game with no time to stall... (going faster): If there like that then imma aim my target At least until I pull myself together And then i'll pull them out of a draw... Buggz: (coming soon…) Chorus (Buggz & JWTM) Run away from my troubles Got a dream to fulfill, nothing but selfishness everywhere Where the men won't care I'll stand up to be a champion I pray to God that everything starts well Even when my life isn't so swell I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I'd pray to God that one day i'll be a champion I am the Champion! Category:Songs Category:Sporadic Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Sporadic & JWTM Songs Category:Sporadic & JWTM's First Mixtape Songs Category:EFTW Soundtrack Songs